The Daley Risk
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz /Paul Daley Fanfiction. Paul Daley finally returns to the UFC. But Nick's not happy about it...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

It was all Mayhem Miller's idea. It was crazy. Miller didn't even mean it when he'd said it. MMA Star Paul Daley was hanging out with Miller, Anthony Pettis and UFC Bantam-Weight Champion Dominick Cruz. When Daley had made his little "Mistake" Pettis wasn't signed to the UFC yet. So Miller told him everything. It brought back old memories of competing in the UFC. It made Daley realize how much he wanted to get back into the UFC.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Miller asked.

"There's nothing I can do about it Miller. Dana White banned me for life" Daley said.

* * *

"Yeah, but there's no harm in putting yourself out there" Dominick Cruz said. As much as Daley really liked Dominick. Dominick Cruz was the UFC Bantamweight Champion. He'd never understand was it was like to be cut from the UFC so publicly. But Dominick had a point. If Paul could get Dana White's attention, then he could prove that he'd changed.

"You know what you could do Daley?" Miller said. "You should get one of those Bill-board thingys. A huge tall fucking video Billboard. With every "Exclusive Paul Daley YouTube Knockout clip. Put the Bill-Board outside Dana White's house" Miller said.

* * *

"Yeah, so every time Dana pulls open his bedroom curtains you're there, knocking guys out" Anthony said.

"Great idea" Daley said. "So guys, which one of you is going to give me the money?" Daley said.

"Management" They all said. Feeling like they were onto something Miller and Dominick Cruz went to Shane Carwin who fought, but was also an engineer, he couldn't work on the Bill-board himself, but he put them in touch with a guy called Achkan, who made different Billboards for a living. Paul went to his management to get the money, but they didn't give him all of it. Daley needed Five Grand from somewhere else.

* * *

"What? The injustice!...Why can't they give you all the cash?" Miller asked.

"They're not a fucking bank...their words, not mine" Daley said.

"We're all gonna chip in. We'll get that money in no time" Dominick said. It was easier said than done. Most fighters barely had Two Grand spending money. Nevermind giving Five Grand to a fighter that was the cause of one of the most shocking UFC upsets. But Miller and Dominick spread Daley's story around.

* * *

They stuck up signs and talked about Daley's plans on facebook, Twitter, and their own websites. On any interview that would have them. They paid the first installment to Achkan who got working on the billboard. Then Daley's management, were able to ask and pay for planning permission. They got it. But there was one problem.

"It can't be on Dana White's lawn, or his property guys. But it can be right outside his house. If we put it at a good angle. It should be the first thing he sees" Daley said. The next day Miller, Dominick and Georges ST Pierre went to Achkan's workshop to look at the Billboard. It was nearly finished. As well as Youtube clips of Daley's knock outs, the guys were going to put on messages that would flash on the board so Dana could read them.

* * *

Daley went to Miller's house with Georges ST Pierre and Miesha Tate to Brain storm. Dominick was already there.

"The Bill-Board messages can be like "Daley VS MacDonald" and "Daley VS Lawler" Miller said.

"Daley VS Diaz 2" Dominick said.

* * *

"Daley VS Koscheck 2?" Miller said. The group of fighters looked at him. "Too soon?" He asked.

"What about a fundraiser?" Dominick said.

"We can hold it at Tristar" Georges said. "Fans can pay to see us train" Georges said.

* * *

"Good idea. I can make a batch of cupcakes and sell them for like….Ten dollars each, or something" Miesha said.

"Miesha for Ten dollars I think they're gonna want a cupcake and a Miesha Tate date" Miller said. Miesha elbowed him in the ribs, but Daley nodded. It was a good idea. MMA and UFC fans were donating. Maybe the fund-raiser would give them an extra push. They needed another Three Grand so they were making progress. Dominick quickly turned and looked towards the door.

"Guys….did you hear that?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"What?" Georges asked. Dominick and Miller went to the door. In the letter box, there was a little envelope. Dominick pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a cheque addressed to Paul, giving him a Total of Three Grand exactly.

"Dom, can't we just cross Paul's name out and split it?" Miller asked taking the cheque. Dominick calmly took the cheque back and went to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

The Billboard was made and raised outside Dana's house as planned. Daley and his management were expecting a letter from Dana White's Lawyers at any moment. If Dana White was honest with himself, he was thinking about calling his Lawyers. Who did Paul Daley think he was? It was a desperate attempt, but before Dana could take any action, he had to see the Billboard for himself.

Around Ten O' clock the next morning, the sounds started.

* * *

_**"**__**And there it is another night, another Daley knockout" **_

_**"**__**Flawless destruction by knockout king Paul Daley"**_

_**"**__**Dana, a Two year ban is more than enough ,especially when you think of the guys that have taken drugs and steroids. Fighters that have gang punched one fighter. They're still fighting in the UFC. Why can't Daley be given one more chance?..."**_

* * *

The sounds went silent and Dana White watched the screen as Paul Daley's knock outs flashed across the screen, one after the other.

As much as Dana hated to admit it, the video Billboard was pretty flashy. Dana called his Lawyers. Then he called Paul Daley. He'd still kept his mobile number.

"Hello?" Paul said.

* * *

"Hey it's me" Dana White said.

"Can I call you on my new phone? What's your number?" Paul asked.

"I'm not giving you my number Paul. You've heard about Tyron Woodley" Dana said.

* * *

Paul gave Dana White his new number and Dana called him back.

"What about the court case Paul?" Dana asked.

"That case shouldn't have happened. Someone lied. Mistaken Identity. I wasn't even there Dana. The judge threw the case out Six months ago. I'm cleared and ready to fight. I can have MMA fights anywhere in America" Daley said.

* * *

"I've seen the Billboard. My wife's gonna be pissed if the kids have to see your knockouts every fucking day" Dana said.

"The reason it's up there is because I'm serious Dana. Ummm... Mr White. I'll do anything to get back into the UFC" Daley said.

"Anything?" Dana asked.

* * *

"Sure Mr White. Name it, and I'll do it" Paul said.

Two months later, Dana White an announcement to make. At the Pre-fight conference for UFC 175: Tate VS Davis, Dana beckoned Daley onto the stage. Daley sat next to Miesha. "Good luck Miesh, I'll train with you anywhere" Daley said.

"Ssshhh, Paul, this is your big moment" Miesha said, putting her finger to her lips. Dana White cleared his throat and read the papers on his podium.

* * *

"Hello. I'm UFC President Dana White. Welcome and Thanks to everyone who's come here today. As well as promoting the awesome Miesha Tate VS Gina Carano match. The UFC have an announcement to make. I think you've already guessed it. The fucking Bill-Board did the trick. The guy sitting next to Miesha Tate will be fighting for the UFC. I've spoken to Lorenzo, Joe, UFC fighters and every main game-changer and champion in the UFC. They all think it's a great idea.

"That's right, you've right you've guessed it. Paul Daley is returning to the UFC. He's proven to me and the UFC that he's changed. Daley isn't the same fighter that fought Koscheck. Daley has made it clear that he's going to be on his best behavior. He's gone on Anger management. He's taken PR classes, even tried yoga done stress exercises" Dana said.

* * *

"Daley even went to Koscheck's house and apologized to him. For all those critics out there? If Koscheck can accept the apology and forgive Daley, then why can't the UFC? Yes we will be watching Paul, the way we would watch any fighter under these circumstances. But everyone in the UFC is going to welcome Daley back with open arms.

"He's a very talented young fighter. There are so many fighters we can pair him up with. The UFC are very excited to have Daley back. Now Daley's going to say a few words" Dana said. Daley nodded and leaned into Miesha to get to the microphone.

* * *

"Thanks Mr White. I'd like to thank Dana, Lorenzo, my management, the fighters, the journalists and the fans. Everyone that helped pay for the Bill-Board. A big thanks to Miller and Cruz and Pettis and Georges ST Pierre for all of their support. And Thanks to the Headliner Miesha of course" Daley said.

Miesha smiled at him, and Daley began to feel his heart pound.

* * *

"I've changed. As a person, and as a fighter. I hope the UFC is ready for me. 'Cause I'm ready to shake up the UFC's Welterweight division" Daley said.

* * *

Nick Diaz hadn't had any alcohol, but he was beginning to wonder if he was drunk. He stared at the TV. He should have gone training. He should have Taken his Little Brother out.

He should have kept himself busy instead of watching this crap. Nick Diaz was only watching it, because Miesha was on it. Then he saw Daley and wanted to kick the TV onto the floor.

* * *

Nick Diaz and Paul Daley had history. But it wasn't the stuff before the fight that pissed Nick off.

Something shocking had happened after they'd fought, and Diaz had hated Daley ever since…


End file.
